10 year reunion
by ADTR21
Summary: kind of short... Sequel to Mean.


a/n: Still don't own glee

After 10 years Rachel and Noah Puckerman are stepping foot in Lima for their 10 year school reunion. At 28 Rachel and Noah complished a lot of things in their lives, Rachel had 5 hit Broadway performances and a movie and won a couple of Tonys, Noah has his own album out. They also have a Four year old boy named Aaron, who looked like Noah right down to the Mohawk, Aaron saw it in an old picture of Noah and wanted to be just like his daddy, and a little girl on the way. They couldn't be happier.

They Were walking down the halls towards the Gym where it was being held, When they saw Santana rushing towards them.

"Hey," she said looking at Noah and Rachel, "hey mini puck, give me some sugar." She laughed as Aaron blushed and kissed her on the check, "I saved us some seats, near Karofsky." When she saw the looks puck and Rachel were givi9ng her she laughed, "oh guys, he's changed since he came out, he actually brought his husband." Again she laughed at their faces.

"Mommy this is where you went to school right?' Aaron asked after seeing his mom and dad nod he nodded that he understood. "Aunty sanny, did you go to school with mom and dad?"

"Yeah I did mini Puck, I was the one who got your parents together." She said smugly, Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latino, she want going to argue with her.

"Is that true mommy?" after seeing his mom nod and roll her eyes, he looks at Santana, "Thanks aunty sanny" they all laughed.

"Hello, David." Rachel smiled as she arrived at the table, Noah just nodded his head, "How are you?"

"Hello Rachel, Puck and Mini Puck, congrats on the Tonys and Broadway, and the latest Puckerman baby. Do you know what it is? Oh and how rude of me this is my husband Paul." He said gesturing to the man sitting next to him, Rachel and Noah shook his hand

"Nice to meet you" Noah said, "this is my son Aaron, and my soon-to-be daughter, her name is Caroline. So Karofsky how's life been treating you?"

"Ehh good can't complain, but I heard your album it's really good and Rachel I've seen a couple of the shows you were in, they were fantastic." Rachel and Noah were shocked, he must have seen their faces because he just chuckled.

"Hello, My name is Will Schuester, I don't know if any of you remembered me after you left and made a thing out of your self, for those who reached your dreams I'm proud of you, now every year we hand out a reward to the achievement award and I think this person deserves this award, not only has she achieved her dreams, but she does something she loves and enjoys not many people do, so Rachel Puckerman, can you please come up here." Rachel looks shocked along with some other people, some forgot about her, "I'm sure you're all wondering why her, well let me tell you. I remember her in high school always talking about how she was going to be in Broadway and wouldn't let anything stop her no matter how many times she gets teased or bullied she still fought for her dream and she achieved it. She has been in multiple Broadway shows, has won a couple Tonys for them and she is now a mother of soon-to-be two. I remember one of our last glee club meetings before she graduated and she sung a song she wrote I actually have it on video. So here it goes." Will popped in a tape showing Rachel's performance, when it was finished, "Rachel could you please com up here."

She walked up the make shift stage and got her award and hugged him, he whispered in her ear how proud he is of her, she just smiled and said a simple "Thank you."

As the night was progressing, she hasn't gotten any problems from anybody, they were actually congratulating her, guess _people do change after high school_ Rachel thought.

"Hey man-hands" she thought to soon. She turned around to see Quinn holding hand with Finn, he was giving Rachel a longing look, Noah saw this and tighten his hold around Rachel glaring at Finn daring him to say something stupid, Finn being smart for once kept his mouth shut.

"Hey don't be mean to my mom, you meanie head," everyone turned to see Aaron standing there with a scowl on his face, he looked so much like Noah it was scary.

"oh my god, you had kids. Wow, I can clearly see your knock up again, don't you know how to use protection?"

"Really Quinn we are married of course we are going to have children. And can you please just stop acting like you're in high school, in cased you haven't noticed this is the 10 year school reunion, it's been 10 years, since I've seen you or talked to you. Don't get mad because I was able to get out of here and you couldn't." Rachel snapped as she walked away. "Oh and Quinn remember that song I wrote for glee club

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean"_

Rachel finished and walked away to leave with her family without giving Lima, Ohio a second thought


End file.
